


A Slice of Life with Four Adults (and a Dog)

by wearethewitches



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Road Trips, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearethewitches/pseuds/wearethewitches
Summary: original work~snapshot of a road trip - or, a story set entirely inside a vehicle.





	A Slice of Life with Four Adults (and a Dog)

 

“We’re going the wrong way.”

“No, we’re _not._ ”

“Yes, we _are._ ”

“Aren’t-”

“Are!”

“Aren’t!”

“Are!”

Tahani closes her eyes, putting a hand over them for good measure, acting as if not being able to _see_ her friends means she can’t _hear_ them. At the wheel, Evie doesn’t have that privilege and as soon as she dares, she pulls over onto the emergency lane of the motorway and puts on the emergency lights.

“ _Shut up!_ ” she screeches and the noise quiets Georgia with her _are’s_ , though Aman looks victorious at getting the last word in. “I know the way! I don’t need you all screaming in my ear about directions that are irrelevant because _I know the way!_ ”

Tahani peeks through her fingers, biting her lip as Kore wakes up, jaw being nudged by Greenie’s wet nose. The labradoodle is always quick to wake her mistress when Evie starts shouting. _Not good, Kore hasn’t got a good nights sleep in weeks…_

“Now, if you’re quite done, I’m going to get back on the road before the police come ask us what’s wrong,” Evie huffs, turning off the emergency blinkers as Kore’s lidded eyes slowly open, indicating right. Tahani can’t help but lean over to adjust her oxygen line as it tangles in Greenie’s legs and Kore’s seatbelt. A small smile tugs at Kore’s lips. “Tahani, can you pass my water bottle, please?”

“I’m busy,” Tahani says, Georgia noticing from her space on the bench how Kore has awakened. The VW is cramped and full of stuff, the floor full of suitcases and bags of belongings. Behind Aman in the front passenger side, sits Georgia. Along the bench with her long legs laid out, tangled in Georgia’s, is Tahani, who cradles Kore’s head in her lap.

“Aw, shite,” Georgia mutters, “Kore, I’m so sorry.”

Aman in the front twists around, neck craning to spy Kore in the back of the camper-van. “Oh no, Kore- go back to sleep, we’ll be quiet, promise.”

“Too late,” she replies, voice gravelly from sleep. Tahani strokes her hair, grimacing. “Evie, what’s going on?”

“We’re taking the normal route,” Evie says, “rather than the popular route. I don’t trust Google Maps for anything except telling me where delays are.”

“Fabulous. Georgia, trust in Evie’s driving know-how,” Kore says to her, scratching behind Greenie’s ear. “Aman, just be quiet in general. You’re the loudest and you’re in the front seat.”

“I’m sorry-” Aman tries to say, before Kore cuts him off.

“It’s done, just…I’m hungry. Tahani, could you-”

“Of course, darling,” Tahani brushes her hair behind her ear before looking to Georgia. The blonde immediately begins to rifle through their blue cooler, taking out one of Kore’s sandwiches.

“Chicken mayo?” Georgia queries.

“Hmm,” Kore nods in agreement, before Greenie goes on an adventure across Tahani’s lap to Georgia, who coos at her before deftly passing the dog through to Aman – a rule they made a week ago, after Greenie’s third attempt to eat Kore’s dinner. Once he begins distracting her with treats, Georgia passes over Kore’s sandwich.

“Thanks,” Kore murmurs, snuggling closer to Tahani, drawing her blanket further over her arms as Evie manages to get back into the busy motorway.


End file.
